The Love That Remains
by ZethLi
Summary: Cuando las cosas no salen como todos esperaban, es trabajo de Tsuna tomar las riendas de la situación sin importar lo que haya pasado, por el bien de su familia, aún si eso significa dejar todas las memorias atrás. El cielo que cubre a todos no puede romperse, al menos no cuando todos están mirando. TYL/Futuro. Muerte de Personaje! Yaoi en el futuro. T por seguridad.


Qué? Sigo aquí? Imposible cierto? Yo tampoco lo creí posible después de estar casi una semana completa tratando de pensar en que escribir (realmente fueron 2 días, los demás estuve tratando de encontrar las ganas de escribirlo) pero aquí les vengo a traer esta cosa corta y llena de drama, así que es una advertencia, no esperen que esto sea algo muy agradable, al menos no al principio~

 **¡Advertencia!** : Muerte de personaje, implicaciones de yaoi (HombrexHombre) mas adelante. **¡Están advertidos/as!**

Ah, creo que es buena idea mencionar que este es un TYL, osea que es en el futuro, simplemente porque estaba aburrida y mi cabeza decidió pensar en algo así.

* * *

 **Parte 1**

Cuando Tsuna recibió la noticia llegó a pensar que se trataba de una broma, una de _muy_ mal gusto, pero a fin de cuentas una broma, simple e inofensiva. Esperó pacientemente a que la risa aflorara en la cara de su informante, después podrían reírse un poco del asunto (luego de eso Tsuna probablemente se molestaría, nadie debería hacer ese tipo de bromas, menos a él).

Cuando se dio cuenta de que la expresión de su subordinado no expresaba otra cosa que una seriedad absoluta, considero la posibilidad de que todo fuera un sueño. Claro que debía de serlo, uno no esperaría que algo como eso pasara. En cualquier momento despertaría en su habitación, estaría algo agitado, pero todo estaría bien, porque significaría que aquella noticia no era más que un simple sueño, voceando uno de sus mayores miedos.

Dio un suave pellizco a su mano izquierda para despertar, no importa si sabía que todo era un trabajo de su subconsciente, no quería seguir ahí ni un segundo más, no teniendo que afrontar esa posibilidad. Todo el mundo dice que hay que hacerle frente a nuestros miedos, incluso a los más profundos (en especial a esos), pero no iba a lidiar con eso, menos en estos momentos.

"¿S-Se encuentra bien, Décimo?" Escuchó esas palabras salir de la boca de la persona frente a su escritorio. Nada había cambiado. La situación seguía ahí, esperando ser afrontada.

Tuvieron que pasar cinco minutos completos antes de que el portador de la llama del cielo reaccionara. Si aún no había despertado existía la posibilidad de que no fuera un sueño, un simple producto de su imaginación. Su estómago comenzó a sentir la ansiedad acumulándose a cada segundo.

"¡Dame el informe y márchate!" Su voz salió más fuerte de lo que había esperado, haciendo que su acompañante se sobresaltara y rápidamente dejara los papeles sobre su escritorio, huyendo de la habitación. No era su intención ser grosero, pero sabía que si su subordinado seguía ahí cuando viera que le había dado información incorrecta, no podría contenerse y podría terminar lastimándolo. Tenía que ser un error, no podía ser algo diferente. No recordaba haber visto la cara del chico antes, así que seguramente sería un error de novato. Trataría de dejarlo pasar pero al mismo tiempo se aseguraría de que el joven entendiera lo graves que pueden resultar los errores, por mínimos que fueran.

No se dio cuenta que temblaba hasta que trató de sostener el folder de tamaño regular que estaba frente a él. Respiró de manera profunda, tratando de encontrar el coraje para abrirlo, mientras se repetía constantemente que todo era una equivocación, una especie de situación elaborada cuidadosamente con el fin de enseñarle una lección. Un retorcido escenario creado por aquel que se hacía llamar su tutor.

Leyó cuidadosamente el informe desde el principio, tratando de obligar a su mente a concentrarse en la línea que leía en lugar de saltar hacía más abajo, buscando algo que lo hiciera sentirse más relajado. _Los enemigos fueron neutralizados como se requirió_. Bien, ese era un problema menos, aunque realmente no hizo mucha diferencia en su estado de ánimo actual.

 _Caído en batalla, causa desconocida._

Ninguno de los golpes que había recibido en su vida, por más fuertes que fueran, habían conseguido quitarle el aire tan rápido y tan efectivamente como esas simples palabras lo habían hecho. No podía ser cierto, sus ojos mentían, esas palabras realmente no estaban ahí, su mente seguro estaba jugando con él y sus preocupaciones. Trató de releer el informe, tenía que haber algo, seguro se equivocó al leer. No había otra explicación. No quería otra explicación.

 _Caído en batalla, causa desconocida._

Una y otra vez. La misma frase. Cinco simples palabras que desearía no estuvieran ahí. Pero por más que trató de despertar, a pesar de todas las veces que buscó algún indicio de broma, después de incontables veces que escaneó el documento para asegurarse de que no había error, esas palabras seguían ahí. El significado era el mismo. La realidad le dio un golpe en la cara y las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos. No hizo nada para detenerlas, tampoco evitó que mojaran el informe.

 _Murió… de verdad…_

El mundo parecía burlarse de él en sus momentos de agonía. Después de todo, estaba bastante soleado afuera.

 **.**

* * *

¡Chan chan chan! Un momento perfecto para cortar esto, ¿no? Obviamente tendrá segunda parte, la cual espero que sea más (mucho mas) larga que esto, honestamente me decepcioné cuando vi que el corte sucedía a las 700 palabras, pero son las 2am y cualquier otra cosa que escribiera en estos momentos seguro iba a salir horriblemente mal.

¿Pueden tratar de adivinar quién murió? Se sabrá en el próximo capitulo (probablemente lo suba en un día o dos, dependiendo de que tanto logro alargar las cosas) pero pueden tratar de adivinar dejando un review~ Si gustan claro. ¡Nos vemos en mi siguiente actualización!


End file.
